I. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to the art of carpet sweepers and more particularly to a carpet sweeper housing featuring a door which folds down for removing dust accumulated within the sweeper.
II. Description of Related Art
It is known in the art to provide a non-motorized sweeper which utilizes a gear mechanism to transfer power from wheels to brushes mounted within a housing of the sweeper. It is also known in the art to mount dust trays within a housing to collect the dust so gathered by the sweeper.
Although prior art sweeper designs have functioned generally satisfactorily, improvements were desired. For example, emptying dust collected by the sweeper is often a messy job during which some of the dust gathered by the sweeper is sometimes spilled onto the floor again. Second, the emptying of the dust gathered by the sweeper is sometimes inconvenient. Advantages would be obtainable if a sweeper could be designed which would effectively gather dirt and empty it in an effective and convenient manner. Third, some prior art dust trays were difficult to remove from the sweeper, if they were removable at all. Those that were removable sometimes were difficult to secure within the housing in an inexpensive yet effective way.
The present invention concerns a new and improved carpet sweeper which is simple, yet attractive in design. It is effective in use, gathering dust while providing for easy emptying of the dust from the associated dust trays. As such, the design overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.